Roses Maybe Red
by MistSpade
Summary: Tired of being used as a tool and living in everyone else's shadow, Matt thinks it's about time to up his game. And seeing how everyone treats him, it's time for a little payback. Will this new transformation change Matt for the better or the worst ? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimers : I don't own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals. That honor and title belongs to none other than Julie Plec and Kevin Williamson. But given the off chance that if I did own The Vampire Diaries or The Originals, there would be major hell to pay.**_

_**Like for starters, Jeremy would have gotten stabbed, Elena would have been murdered brutally along with Damon. Stefan would have been painfully desiccated, Katherine and Nadia would have gotten bitch slapped then stabbed through the stomach, Tyler would have been at least bi-sexual an loses his asshole complex to a degree, Klaus being brutally tortured for what he did to poor Tim and Josh, Marcel punched for hurting both Sophie and Davina, Elijah the same as Stefan but the brutally tortured afterwards for being a complete utter douchebag, hypocrite, Bonnie getting some literal sense, Kol and Finn resurrected, Monique gets bitch-slapped until she's un-brainwashed by her ancestors.**_

_**But sadly, I don't. So anyways, moving along with this whole monologue.**_

_**Author's : I just want your all to know that this is just how I feel the characters if I were given a chance to own either series. Oh, that reminds me, if I use any Teen Wolf references, I'm giving credit to the mastermind behind the show, Jeff Davis. Along with and original characters belongs to me. The ones that I create.**_

_**Warning : There will be some yaoi and yuri couples throughout this fanfic. Along with some minor to major styled bashing towards some certain characters. And if you don't like it, then all I can say is to press that little blue back button right now and don't read it then. Otherwise, enjoy at your own risk!**_

_**Now that this warning is up, please don't tell (ie flame) me you don't like the way that I'm characterizing the characters, because like I've said before, if you don't like it then don't read it. **__**Otherwise, enjoy at your own risk !**_

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Prologue_**

**_Matt's Pov..._**

After graduation, I really didn't think nothing of it. But now, I see that things have changed entirely different in the course of two years. In that time the Salvatore's arrived to town. Cause trouble that centerly involved Elena freaking Gilbert. Even though I thought I was helping her by being nice and became her personal bloodbag when she was unknowingly sired to Damon. The girl who I used to love and care for became into another different person. She literally became a monster and all under Damon's influence. Jeremy is afraid of going psycho hunter like Conner, and later just in the span of an entire week. Stefan freaking Salvatore sends him hunter mode, completely over the edge. Making things even worse. By kidnapping Jeremy and then later turned random people from what I could guess into vampires. Which later he forced Jeremy to kill. Sending him on the same path that the hunter in training tried to avoid in the first place. All for the sake of some cure. A cure for vampirism.

But as much as I know from past experience in monster movies and supernatural television shows, that I'm certain that there is only one cure. And mostly like Stefan is probably going to shove it down Elena freaking Gilbert's throat all for the sake of wanting her back to normal. Sending all of us to back to fucking square one again. But here is the thing that the idiot is not thinking, he is thinking that Elena is broken and vulnerable right now. Which I can tell you is not the case. The girl is freaking happy, no she is ecstatic about not having to deal with the doppelgänger curse and any other past problems. Even I know that how can you fix something that isn't broken.

But usually the Salvatore's in general cause a lot of problem's to happen here in Mystic Falls. Oh, did I forgot to mention that Klaus is here in town. Yep, I said it Niklaus freaking Mikaelson, the original hybrid is literally freaking here for the same bloody reason as everyone else. The cure. Just for the same reason, but for an entirely different purpose. The bastard just wanting to make more hybrids, that he doesn't need at all. Now sending off poor Rebekah, who still believes that she is going to be able to take the cure. I know it is cruel of me to say this, but she is not going to even get the cure at all. I mean someway or another something is going to go wrong, like it normally does. And the end result would end in a death of a person. Along that since I have died before in the pool, only to be resurrected as a medium. Well, lets just say that my sister is not the only person I get to talk to or in this case hear.

Before the Scooby gang, even had a chance at going to find Silas. I asked Jeremy did he ever hear voices. But he just gave me an weird look, thinking that I'm crazy or whatever. Until he blows me off, by leaving saying that I'm probably spending too much time with April or I have maybe died too many times. Thinking that I should see Bonnie about this. At the time I was even considering it, but then he laughs. Which then pisses me off, but I tried to keep it from reaching my face. So I left and got in my truck and left the Gilbert house. Only to have more questions than I ever needed anyway. So I go back to the Grill, only to be stopped by a person whom I never thought I see again. Even though, it was Damon who killed him by torching through the use of a flamethrower. It was none other than Luka Martin, the warlock that tried to help Bonnie learn her craft a bit better. Only to be killed when he was trying to help get his sister back.

* * *

_**This is MistSpade saying thank you for reading and please comment and review for the later production of this fanfic.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note : Even though, I love Twilight and The Vampire Diaries. I can't believe that after seeing A Closer Walk With Thee, on the Originals that still Klaus and Elijah forget about Kol. I mean after all that bullshit from what Elijah says that "No One Hurts My Family And Lives." If that were the case then Matt, Elena, and Jeremy would be dead already. But it turns out from my perspective at least that is he just didn't give a damn about Kol or Finn. Only caring for those who were in that stupid pact they made a thousand years ago. To my understanding he is just a monster in a suit. Nothing more, nothing less. Just a hypocritical douchebag with a superman complex. **_

_**Along that I really feel bad for Genevieve. I mean the woman just came back alive and wants to live a little. But these damn ancestors want her to kill her former lover's baby. Making her feel terrible and the little bitch Monique wants to just start a shit storm to come to the French Quarter. By messing with Hayley and Davina. Literally not caring who gets caught in the crossfire if it gets what the ancestors want. Next, I'm starting to get worried about Davina's obliviousness to Mikael.**_

_**Besides, that the Other Side is seriously on the verge of total destruction. And I can't believe that I'm going to say this, but someone please. Save Bonnie. Let her live. I mean the girl sacrificed so much for a boy who doesn't deserve her love, for a girl who uses her and changes her into a vampire's dream. The sacrificial lamb of the group. First a newbie witch, now the painful life of becoming the anchor to said imploding other side. Constantly being thrown into danger as well as the only one who always finds themselves hurt. All for the reason of keeping that blasted doppelganger happy. God, I wish she gets some realization soon.**_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own The Originals nor The Vampire Diaries. Cause If I did then things would have ended a whole lot different for Elena, Stefan, and Damon. I'm just saying. They are owned by none other than, the genius, Julie Plec.**_

_**Warning : If you don't like yaoi or yuri then you can press the little blue back button right now and don't read it then. Otherwise, to the readers who would want to continue on with this fanfic, enjoy at your own risk!**_

**_Author's note : Thank you Wilhelm Wigworthy for reviewing the previous chapter of this fan-fic. I really appreciate it. So with any further ado, on to the story._**

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Meeting with the Dead_**

**_(Matt's Pov. . .) _**

"So Luka, what are you doing here in Mystic Falls. Didn't the last time you were here, you were torched by a certain pain in the ass, raven haired Salvatore." You said moving pass the bar table.

Giving you a slight glare, Luka then replied back saying" Hey, I came all this way to help you out. So don't be going shooting the messenger before he even gives you the message first." Shaking your head, you then said" But can you blame for being hostile towards you, I mean your dad torched the bar table, mind voodoo my friend Caroline, nearly setting both me and Bonnie ablaze, and lets not forget taking Bonnie's powers from her. Putting her into a more shitty situation than it already was."

"Hey, don't look at me. If you want some one to blame, then blame that damn Damon Salvatore for killing me in the first place. Then none of this would have ever happen. Not to mention, your friend Bonnie is not so innocent as you think. I mean right after I taught her how to channel, she nearly killed me. Killed me. And now the little witch bitch is going to raise an immortal, that would literally bring hell on earth. Like that Mikaelson, that got murdered by said newly turned hunter and doppelganger. And all I wanted is to bring my sister back. But like the rest of my family they are killed off by that same damn Salvatore."

Taken back by what he had said, you felt a tug on your heart. Remembering that you were once trying to do the same thing. Trying get your sister back from the clutches of the other side. Only to have her ripped from you, as the ghosts left Beacon Hills. Shaking your head, you then extended your hand saying" Let's start over, Hi I'm Matt."

Giving out a small chuckle, he replied back saying" I'm Luka." That's when I began to hear them again, the voices, but this time it was getting louder.

_He is going to die. The boy with that cursed mark was going to die. Poor little witch, should realize that trying to bring that doppelganger happiness will only bring her more pain._

You then immediately knew who the voices were talking about._ Jeremy and Bonnie._ Jeremy was going to die, again. You couldn't let this happen again. So, in a hurry you tried to reach for your phone, only to have your arm grabbed, roughly I might add.

"So, you can finally hear us now. Can't you, Matt?" Luka said in a rather low voice. "Hear what? And how in the fuck can I feel you? Your suppose to be a ghost where I can't feel you." You replied back rather shock at what just happened.

"The voices of the dead, whispers of the banshees and the witches. And how I'm touching you, actually getting a foothold on to the physical plane. It has to do with that little ability that you got from the dip you took in the pool a year ago. Your a medium, just like that idiot of a newbie hunter. But much more grounded for spirits to interact with you. That's why your beginning to hear us now. Your power is just getting bigger."

"So, what your saying is it's nothing that I should be worried about then, that it's just my medium powers just getting a little bigger." Matt says reassuringly. Luka's smile then turn into what seems a rather dark smirk," I never said that it wasn't something to be worried about, cause to let you know it's going to hurt like a bitch. See you on the flip side, Matty!" And just like that Luka disappeared, and a immense pain seems to rush over your entire body. It literally felt as if your were being burned alive. Images began to rapidly flash through your head. A body literally torched to pieces, the body quickly flailing around like a mad person then was quickly over draped with a blanket. As the blanket was removed you then see it was Luka. Luka was burnt alive, and his dad holding his body crying. You could literally feel the flames on your skin. Bending over in and writhing in pain, you then let out a loud scream" AAAAAAAAHHH!" Gasping for air in short shallow breaths, only to feel as throat was constricting from the overwhelming sensation of pain that was encasing your body.

Soon enough, your vision began to darken, until you slip into a state of unconsciousness. Letting the darkness over take your body in it's cold embrace. An just like that you were gone.

* * *

Thank you for reading this chapter and tell me what you like so far off it. Please comment and review they will be very much appreciated. And I'm sorry that it took so long, but I had school issues that I needed to sort out for myself. And the majority of that was school work so, there.

Stay tune for the next chapter! ;)


End file.
